A Second Chance
by coldfiregirl
Summary: Toriko, out on a hunt as usuall, finds a young girl battered in a grave-yard. He takes her in. This follows canon story, just with Toriko as a dad. Just something that wouldn't leave me alone. No parings yet. could be read as TorikoxTom but not intended. T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Toriko was walking past a field covered in swards, a grave-yard. He went over to pay his respects when he noticed the freshly dug graves, and unburied corpses. He heard someone digging, and was disgusted to see a girl, no older than five, climb out of the hole. She paid him little heed as she tried to get one of the bodies to the correct grave. He rushed forward to catch her when she stumbled.

"Here let me." He said. She looked at him before drifting out of consciousness.

After he'd finished, he took her to a near-by hospital. When he got there they rushed her to the ER. It was several hours later that the doctor would come back out.

"How is she? Is she going to be ok?" The doctor held up a hand.

"She'll survive. The damage to her right eye can't be fixed, her left leg was broken, her right arm had two torn ligaments, her hands and feet were worked raw, she's exhausted, and severely malnourished and dehydrated. She'll have to stay for a week or two depending on how fast she heals." He look at her then sighed. "Look I know exactly the best option, but there's no record of her. Meaning she either was abandoned very young, or was born to a nonmember. She doesn't have anyone else. Would you take her in?"

"….Yeah. I'll take care of her."

The doctor smiled. "Thanks. You may want to get a room ready, and some clothes and toys, etc."

"Yeah. I'll go do that."

-LINE BREAK!-

He'd gotten to the docks where he'd meet with Tom, a friend to ask for help.

"HEY, Toriko! How's it going?" Tom asked

"Good, but I need some help." He then gave the smaller man a basic run-down of the situation. "You think you could help?"

"Why not? Come on, let's get going. The stores are gonna be packed soon, and I don't want to be seen there." They went to the shop. Never before had Toriko seen so many children's things in one store. After they bought what was needed, they contacted Smile. The man was known for Gourmet Architecture, and would probably have fun with a kid's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men had gone to pick her up, and take her home. The weeks had gone by quickly, with both of them visiting every-other day. Her name was now Ryuga. That was a sad and funny story. She had woken up and they were asking routine questions, when they got to her name she said she'd ever had one. Both Tom and Toriko thought it would be a good name. It represented strength, and protection, and she seemed to like it.

Before they left the doctor reminded them to have her stitches out in a month and keep as much pressure off her arm and leg as possible. Then he told them to keep her wounds clean and "Make sure she gets enough to eat, and drink, and gets enough sleep." After a hearty laugh they went on their way. Ryu, as they had taken to calling her, fell asleep in Tom's arms on the way. When they got to Toriko's house they took her to her room and tucked her in for the night.

"Bring her by to visit from time to time. Ok?" Tom said.

"OK. OK." Toriko laughed "I will. And you're welcome to stop by for visits any time."

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope to update every two to three weeks. If not then you may spam my inbox.**

Over the next few weeks they got into a basic routine. Get up, go hunting, late morning nap/lunch, continue hunting, take what was caught to the market, go home, dinner, then sleep and repeat. Toriko had learned that Ryu could intimidate beasts up to level 23, and she ate as much as a grown man. They'd gone out fishing that day, as it was warm, and Ryu had fallen asleep. A short man approached toriko offering a job hunting the Garara Gator. After finally noticing the man, and some negotiation, he agreed to take the hunt. They went their own ways, Toriko going home, and the other back to work. When Ryu woke up Toriko couldn't help but think how she'd grown on him.

"I'm going on a hunt. Would you like to come with me or stay with Tom?" He asked

"Can I 'Riko? Stay with Tom?" She asked smiling.

"Yes. But behave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE!BREAK?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They met up with Tom at the docks the next day. The man from the day before, Komatsu, was there too. He told them his boss had told him to research the gator.

"Why's Ryu here?" Tom asked.

"I asked if she wanted to come with me on the hunt or stay with you while I was away. She chose to stay with you." Toriko answered.

"O.K."

As they neared the archipelago they saw some Friday Monkeys, a reclusive species, out in the open. Toriko decided to continue in a row boat and for Tom to stay there until they got back. The two watch as the hunter and chef headed out.

"We're gonna be here a while. Wanna play a game?" Tom asked ashe brought out a checkers board.

"O.K."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH TORIKO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been walking for a while when a Baron Tiger steped infront of them. It tried to scare them off, but Toriko wouldn't let it.

"Gyaaa!" Komatsu had screamed.

"Think you can mess with me? Huh?" Toriko growled, making it run away.

They continued on for a hour or so before Komatsu found a leach on his hand. Toriko use Mangrove leaves for the salt to remove it. They walked untill dusk, only stopping to eat. When they finished a Swamp Snake raised its head from the water, only to fall dead . Toriko noticed the leaches, geussing that the Garara Gator raised them in its mouth and used them to track its prey. Just then the beast showed up, Toriko used his intimidation and got ready to fight.

"Komatsu! Get back!" The smaller man was startled by the sudden change and had just been standing there.

"Huh!? I see two dinosaurs here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH RYU AND TOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom sat the plates of food down and went back to get the drinks. When he returned he gave Ryu hers before sitting down to eat.

"So. How do you think they're doing?" He asked

"Daddy and 'Matsu are fine." She stated.

'Daddy? I want to be there when she finally calls him that to his face.' Tom chuckled. "Well, dig in!" he said before taking a bite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TORIKO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toriko used Fork and Knife to finish the fight, and Komatsu started preparing it to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" They said before eating.

-NEXT MORNING-

"WE ATE IT ALL! This isn't good! We were suposed to take it back." Komatsu exclamed."What am I going to tell my boss?"

"Tell 'em it was good" Toriko said laughing. They went back to the boat to find Tom asleep and Ryu drawing on his face with a rainbow of markers. He had a mustache, wiskers, flowers, and random lines on his face. She realised they were there and looked up with a huge smile. They couldn't help but laugh at the scene, wich woke the sleeping man.

"What?" He asked. They told him and let him wash it off before going home. Toriko picked Ryu up and she hugged him.

"Can I go with you on a hunt again some time?" Komatsu asked.

"It's your life." Toriko said as they got off the boat.

**It's a bit rushed, sorry. the next chapter will probobly be up in the next two to three weeks. please be patiant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the late update. i realised that I'd forgotten the disclaimer. Nothing except Ryuga belongs to me.**

Toriko and Ryu had gone to take the ingredient they had caught to the market. It was loud, as they heard a news reporter arguing with a marketer.

"This fish isn't fresh! The mouth's open!" she yelled.

"That's when the fish is best! What would you know!?" the man raged.

"Um. Tina, the camera's still rolling." The cameraman said. The woman, Tina, turned around and signed off.

Komatsu walked by then. "Actually the fish is best if the mouth isn't open when it's bought." He stated. The argument was short lived when he felt something grab onto his leg. Looking down he saw Ryu, meaning that Toriko wasn't far behind. "Toriko! Ryu ! How have you two been?"

"Good." Toriko said.

"Did you decide to officially adopt her or not yet?" the smaller man asked.

"Yeah. We're just waiting for them to finalize everything."

Johannes showed up and said that he needed to speak with them. He told them that the Rainbow Fruit was ripe, but that the Troll Kongs attacked everything that went near the tree. Toriko agreed to get the fruit, and this time both Komatsu and Ryu were going with him.

They were in the car (limo) and had just spotted the Biotope. When the car stopped they got out and looked at it. Komatsu was a little scared when a loud thundering sound rang through the air.

"It's just the Kongs drumming. Relax." Toriko said. That didn't help Komatsu at all. The poor man was more terrified than ever. To be able to hear them through the wall WITH a huge gap separating the gate from the garden, they had to be powerful creatures. Ryu stood closer to him, trying to comfort him. The other men couldn't help but think how cute it was. they really couldn't beleive that she was Toriko's kid. Adopted or not.

Toriko then drummed his chest, before punching a hole in the wall. "Come on you two. Hurry up or you'll be left behind." When he looked back he saw that Ryu was holding Komatsu's hand as she dragged him along. The large hunter couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Soon after he reached the controls for the bridge he was attacked by some Nail snakes. The small chef panicked but was told that Toriko already had the anti-venom. The next attack came from one of the Troll Kongs, but Ryu managed to tame it. The ape moved out of their way, and seemed to follow them as they went on their way. When they reached the fruit, Toriko intimidated the Silver Back, the leader of the Troll Kongs.

**Please forgive the choppy work. i know that there are several better ones out there, and thank you for reading mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all had a merry Christmas, and if not then i hope things get better for you. Please enjoy the story and feel free to say what you think.**

Komatsu had met up with Toriko and Ryu at the train station. When they had taken their seats Toriko explained that they were going to meet up with someone who could get the poison sack out of a puffer whale. That was their target this time. They were enjoying some beer when a man com came up and started ranting.

"So you're the one who took all the good beer. Do you even know who i am? I am the great Zonge-sama!" He yelled, scaring Ryu. Toriko jaded him some of the beer but he wouldn't let up. Ryu started to cry and Zonge saw that Toriko was pissed so he backed away. Seeing this Komatsu realized that he didn't even question that she was there.

"Um. Toriko-san. I never asked, is she your daughter? I mean, she goes on hunts with you and lives with you. I was just wondering. " he stuttered.

This caught the other by surprise. My daughter? He thought I guess she has becomea daughter to me. After this I'll get the adoption done. "Yeah." He said. Ryu looked up and smiled happily.

An elderly man came by and asked if he could have some beer. Toriko said they'd be getting off soon so he could have the rest. When they got off Komatsu saw that there was no one outside.

"Must be a wild beast around." Toriko stated. "The one who predicted the puffer whale's appearance is here." After he said this Komatsu noticed a figure walking towards them. A beast showed up, but let when it noticed the man.

"How troublesome. The beast was cuter." The man said. "It's been a while, Toriko. The glutton of the four kings."

"How have you been Coco, gentleman of the four kings." said man noticed the other two but chose to instead try to get them all to his house before the women came out. He didn't succeed and was soon surrounded by them. Toriko realized that Ryu was right beside the unfortunate fortuneteller but wasn't worried.

Coco , having felt something grab onto his pant leg, looked down to see the girl shaking. He knelt down to her level and stoked her hair trying to call her down. This drew their attention to her, and they were determine to not let anyone else near him. Not even a child.

"Hey Toriko, why don't we talk at my pplace. Dinner should be ready soon." He said in an attempt to get both of them out of there fast.

~~~~~~~imalittlelinebreak~~~~~~

"Toriko-san, they called you a gorilla. " Komatsu said. The other only shrugged.

A large crow landed in front of them. Ryu went up to it and smiled. The crow pressed it's head against her torso and cawed.

"An Emporer Crow? I thought they were extinct." Toriko observed smiling.

"He's part of my family now. His name is Kiss." Coco chuckled as he watched the two interact.

They decided that it'd be best if they went in pairs, Komatsu with Toriko and Ryu with Coco. The child held onto him the whole way over, and he saw the scars she bore. Her cream colored hair and silver eyes, no eye, and near albino complexion showed that she wasn't Toriko's child by blood, but the other man surly seemed to care for her like his own. He could understand why, too. She made him feel welcomed, and the way she looked at everything in wonder was endearing. When they got to the house he realized she'd fallen asleep. After thru other two got there the conversation started.

Toriko asked if Coco saw the mark of death on any of them, and he saw it on Komatsu. With that he agreed to go with them to get the ingredient.

**I haven't really said this before, but thanks to everyone who has read/is reading this. I'm not going to make excuses for not updating, I forgot to and was too lazy to get on. Sorry. I'm not going to pressure you into anything, buy you always welcome to leave comments and, if you don't like it, then I'm open to listen to requests.**


	5. Chapter 5

Coco was surprised that the girl didn't scared, even when there were several grown men running in fear. Ryu seemed content to stay with them. After walking for a while they came upon a hole where they would need to go down in pairs. Komatsu went with Coco, while Ryu went with Toriko. Coco couldn't stop thinking about the death symbol he saw on the smaller man, and how he seemed so open and accepting. More than once he wished he would be wrong, but knew it was unlikely. Half way down, a flock of swallow tail bats flew at them. This didn't stop them for long, but the sudden disappearance of the smallest two, and the appearance of the devil snake did.

Komatsu and Ryu were with some cowardly who were going to them to get past some beats they were too weak to fight. When they encountered another devil snake the men ran, leaving them to die. Ryu, angry at the men and at the snake, sent enough of an intimidation to knock the beast out. She then went to the chef and asked to be held, and pointing him in the distinction of the two hunters.

"Daddy's that way." she said pointing behind them. "But we should wait here."

Komatsu, feeling the shock waves of the fight, quickly agreed. A rather large old man walked in and smiled down at them.

" Get seperated did guy.?" he asked. They nodded yes to that and he laughed. "Be careful waiting, alright? Don't want you two dying now."

With that he left them in silence. It was only a short while after that their companions showed up. Continuing to their destination, they arrived at the beach. Coco and Toriko went to catch the Puffer Whales, with Coco showing the best way to get them. Toriko eventually made it look like he wasn't there by hiding his presence, which shocked Coco. In the end, they only got ten.

Coco tried to get the poison sack out of some, before asking Komatsu to take over. The small chef felt as he were disarming a bomb, and was more little nervous. When he was finished they had one good fish to eat. Suddenly Toriko and Coco felt a presence coming the water, one that held danger about it. The creature the emerged was tall, with long fur, a beak of sorts, and boney fingers. It carried a bucket of Puffer Whales in its right hand. The creature speed only for a moment, looking at them, before leaving for the entrance of the cave.

Toriko noticed that there was only one set of tracks from it, meaning it had come in from the sea entrance. The group decided to leave the cave, and found that the hunters who been there had been attacked. Toriko saw the helicopter that was their ride and said goodbye to Coco. Ryu ran up to the man, hugged him and said "Bye-bye Coco oji-san." She had a huge smile on face the made him smile too, without realizing it.

"Goodbye Ryu-chan." He'd miss her, but he didn't think this would be the last time he'd see her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, do in assuming you all know this arc, but if not, read it first. I'm going to venture off and stay with Ryuga to build her character more. Enjoy!**

As they were in the helicopter, Toriko ate one of the largest sandwiches imaginable. He even had to unhinge his jaw! Ryu sat quietly between her father and Komatsu.

"So where are we going?" The chef asked.

"The 1st Biotope." Toriko said.

The helicopter landed, and they got out. Komatsu was shocked by the facility's appearance. After they were cleaned up and had met up with Chief Mansome, they went to the arena. A fight broke out, and Mansome had Rin try to calm the breasts. A creature similar to the one from the cave, a GT Robot, was beaten.

When the chaos died down, they went to eat. Unfortunately, Mansome had either forgotten about Ryu, or hadn't noticed her to start with, and served his full course. Which was full of alcohol.

"Chief, is there anything not alcoholic? Ryu can't eat this. She's too young." Toriko asked.

"Eh?" The drunk responded.

"Who-?" Rin inquired before cutting herself of as she saw the child hiding behind Toriko.

"Awww!" Rin cooed. "She's so cute!"

"Hello ma'am" Ryu said.

"So this is the girl huh? If heard you had taken a kid in." Mansome added.

They would have continued their talk but they werealerted to a person's approach. It was Sani, Rin's older brother. And he was carrying a rather large creature, seemingly with one hand. He threw it to Mansome, who just barely caught it.

"Good job catching the baby, but we need the parent if we're going to get the Jewel Meat." The Chief smirked.

"WHAT?! THIS IS THE BABY!?" The others shouted.

**_Cliffhanger..._**

**I know it's shorter than the others. Between school and work I haven't had much time. I work as a jeweler, and it gets really hectic this time of year. I will try, but I can't promise anything. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so i'm not quite sure what the correct spelling for Sani/Suny/Sunny's name is. I've seen it spelled many ways in both fanfics and in the manga. Sorry if it's wrong. Also I didn't update for a while as this post year was my last in High school and I had a crap ton of homework, tests, projects and finals to do. Sorry.**

Ryu looked up at Rin with a small smile. The room was silent for a few seconds before her stomach growled. The young girl blushed and his further behind Toriko.

"So _is _there anything not alcoholic she can eat?" He repeated.

"I think so. Hang on. It'll probably just be some stew ok?" Rin stated.

"That's ok. Thank-you ma'am." She murmured.

After getting her food, she ate silently so as to not disturbed the others' conversation. She didn't notice when _she _became the topic of discussion. Neither did she notice the cooing of Rin, who found the whole thing cute, even if a bit sad. As such, when said woman came up and hugged her she was reasonably shocked.

"WHA-!?" She started, only to stop when she was securely smothered in the older female's arms. She tried to say more, but instead yawned. Full from the stew, and tired from the last adventure, she let slip something she hadn't said in front of often.

"Daddy, m'tired."

And didn't _that _just set it all off. Rin squealing, Komatsu with a look of sheer adoration, Mansom laughing like a maniac, and Toriko? He looked like he'd just got the best gift ever. Ryu had just called him dad. Well, technically daddy, but it meant the same thing!

Getting everyone back on topic was hard, but not impossible. When they were done eating they went out to the biotope to wait for Sunny. That is, Rin's brother. Ryu slept nustled in Toriko's arms oblivious to the world around her. When they saw a figure approaching carrying a large mammoth-like beast, and about to be attacked, Komatsu shouted. When Sunny got close enough, he through the beast Mansom. This woke Ryu, who then looked around curiously.

"Who's 'at" she slurred, pointing at a confused Sunny.

"That's my brother, Sunny. He can be a bit eccentric sometimes, but he's nice enough." Rin smirked.

"What's ex, exet, etentric, … that word mean?"

"Crazy." Mansom teased.

"Oh. Ok!" Ryu beamed.

"Bye the way, Sunny, good work catching the baby mammoth." The chief said.

"BABY!?"

"Yeah. The adult is much larger."

**-to-be-continued-**


End file.
